It's a Date
by The-thieving-magpie-at-221B
Summary: Jo and Henry sort of go on a date. Then they actually go on a date. Abe knows what's up. Adam gets involved. Serious things have happened. Semi-fluffy.
1. Goodnight

**Hello again. Once again, none of this belongs to me. I'm just borrowing. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this just yet. Please comment if you'd be interested. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jo knocked on the glass door of the antique shop. Abe upon seeing her, went over to unlock it quickly. As soon as she had stepped in he was apologizing. "Sorry, must have locked it earlier. Where are you going?"he tilted his head to the side looking at her dress. The knot in her stomach tightened, she hadn't been to sure about this dress anyway and that look Abe was giving her wasn't comforting.<p>

"Well, Henry and I sort of have a date."

"Oh?"Abe looked shocked.

"Sorta, it's just this thing. It's like this big party they have every year for all the cops and they said bring a date." She blushed deeply.

"So you asked Henry?"

"Yep."

"And he said yes?"He now looked slightly confused.

"Yes,"Jo frowned. This was a little bit insulting. Why wouldn't Henry want to go with her? "What's wrong with that?"she asked slightly hurt.

Abe quickly shook his head. "No. No. There's nothing wrong with it. I'm trying to get things straight here." He shook his head again. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit surprised is all."

"Okay,"Jo decided she would just brush past that. "So where is Henry?" She hadn't seen him yet. She had said she would be here at eight and here she was. Now where was Henry? She wondered if he was still at the morgue.

"He's upstairs, I'll go get him." And with that Abe ambled off to go find Henry.

* * *

><p>Henry was in his room getting dressed. "Come in,"he said, when he heard Abe knocked on the door. He was trying to find his black tie, it had somehow gotten misplaced somewhere.<p>

Abe raised an eyebrow at Henry. "You didn't tell me you had a date with the Detective." His tone was even, not disapproving but not exactly approving either.

Henry whirled around to face Abe. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Henry ran a hand through his hair several times. "I have a date with Jo." Which wasn't really true. Sure, he was her date to the party but was it a real date...Henry wasn't as positive about that one. Is it a date? He hadn't wanted to ask Jo when she had asked him to go with her. Now it seemed rather late to ask.

Abe looked stunned. "Okay,"he said slowly. Henry waited for him to say something more. Something about Abigail or ask if he had finally moved on or something. But he didn't. He said, "She's waiting downstairs so I suggest getting a move on." With that he walked out. Good, Henry thought. He didn't need more guilt tonight. He had enough as it was. Henry stood there for a second longer before hurriedly going back to riffling through his closest. That tie was in there somewhere.

* * *

><p>When Abe returned downstairs he led her to the kitchen. "I'm cooking spaghetti but it appears I'm the only who'll be eating it tonight."<p>

"It smells great,"she told him honestly. It was the garlic bread she smelled. He had just taken it out of the oven.

"Thank you, it tastes even better,"he smiled at her. Jo laughed despite how uncomfortable she felt. She hadn't worn a dress like this in a while. It felt odd now. When she had been looking through her closet, she had found two suitable dresses for this occasion. One had been a black, sequined dress that went down just above her knees. The other had been a lovely, red dress that was only several inches shorter than the other. She had sat there debating with herself for a good twelve minutes before she finally decided on the the red one. Now she wondered if she shouldn't have just gone with the black one.

She leaned against the counter, "So, I take either Henry doesn't go on a lot of dates or there's something wrong with me." She joked but at the same time wondered if it were true. Maybe she just wasn't a person people went on dates anymore. Maybe she was just that woman hung up on her dead husband. Maybe she would just be that weird lady who lived alone with twelve cats. She cringed at the thought, she didn't even like cats.

"Oh no."Abe quickly dismissed the thought. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that there was something wrong with you. You're right, Henry doesn't go on a lot of dates. Hardly any, in fact,"he finished just as Henry walked in.

He was wearing a simple black suit, white shirt, and a black tie. "Ready?"she asked.

"Yes." He was staring at her she realized. Suddenly, she was very self conscious again.

"Henry,"Abe got his attention. He seemed to consider his words carefully before continuing. "Have a good time. You too, Detective,"he added.

Henry seemed to soften a bit. "We'll try our best I suppose." Henry turned back to Jo and held his arm out to her. Always the gentleman. She took it cautiously, her hands were already sweating.

* * *

><p>They had thrown the party the same place they do every year; at Lt. Reece's house.<p>

Jo paused outside the door. "How do I look?"she asked without looking at Henry.

"Gorgeous,"he replied softly. She looked over at him, he was serious.

She blushed. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile, "you look nice too."

He laughed lightly. "Thank you. Shall we?" He asked nodding toward the door. She could hear all the people inside, laughing and talking. She took a deep breath before ringing the door bell.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to leave?"Henry asked once he had gotten the other woman, whose name he didn't know, to leave. Jo had been elbowing him the past ten minutes as the woman droned on and on about her niece's wedding.<p>

"I was ready to leave ten minutes ago,"she answered looking around the room. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Reece and then we can go." Henry nodded watching her walk away before quickly correcting himself. They were friends, he really shouldn't be looking at her like this. But still, his eyes flittered back to her. That damn red dress. As she walked back over Henry realized he was starring at her again. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

As they started walking out she said, "You've been staring at me the entire evening." She sounded confused.

"Well,"he said opening the door for her. "You look lovely." He didn't have a better excuse than that.

She laughed. "Alright, whatever you say."

"You do,"he insisted as they walked out into the cold night. "I told you before, you look gorgeous, Jo." He tried to sound as sincere as possible.

She just shook her head. "Okay,"she sounded like she was just humoring him. Henry frowned. She shivered as another gust of wind blew. He was already shrugging out of his jacket when Jo asked, "what are you doing, Henry?" He didn't answer as he wrapped it around her.

"Thanks."She hugged it around walked in silence until they got to Jo's doorstep. Jo smiled ruefully as she gave the jacket back to him. "Goodnight I guess,"she said a bit sadly.

"Goodnight,"he responded.

But neither one of them moved. Jo felt a sort of panic rise in her when she started wondering if he was going to kiss her, she didn't move though. "Goodnight,"she repeated.

"Yes,"he nodded before quickly stepping toward her and planting a small kiss on her lips before withdrawing. Jo didn't move for a second. "That wasn't a very good goodnight kiss,"she told him before kissing him again. She laced her hands around the back of his neck. His hands had looped themselves around her waist. They stayed like that for a bit, just kissing, until Jo started shivering again. She wasn't sure if it was the cold or Henry though. Maybe both.

He pulled away slightly."Goodnight,"he said again.

"Goodnight." She planted a small kiss on his lips again before quickly heading inside. Henry stood there for a minute feeling a bit stunned.

* * *

><p>"Do you know you have lipstick on you?"Abe asked when he got home just to see Henry's face go red.<p>

Henry smiled shyly. "Actually yes, I did know." His face still redden though.


	2. Drunken Words

** Hi. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it. :) If you haven't already noticed I decided to continue with this story. Okay, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>"Henry,"Jo called walking into his office at the morgue. She wondered if everyone she walked by could tell she was nervous. She wasn't sure what to do around Henry now, not that she had had a chance to do anything around him at all yet. They had kissed. They had kissed and now Jo didn't know what to do with herself. It was ridiculous, she told herself. It's just Henry. Henry, who you kissed, she thought.<p>

He looked up at her a bit surprised. "Hello." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Is there a case?"He asked professionally. I wish, she thought. It would makes things go a lot smoother.

"Uh, no." She tapped her fingers on her crossed legs. "I just wanted to talk to you. No murders today, at least not right now,"she added.

He sighed. "Maybe we should have this conversation over dinner?"he suggested.

"Okay. How about after I get off of work? This is probably a conversation that would need a drink."

He laughed quietly. "Alright. I'll be leaving here at seven. We can meet at Louie's down the street. When do you leave work again?" Henry nervously tapped his pen on the edge of his hand.

Louie's was a bar she knew, not that she minded. She could already foresee a bit of drinking in her future. "Seven,"she told him. "It's a date,"she said. "I mean, it's not a date but." She closed her eyes, trying to focus. "I meant I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>Jo couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She was drunk, though to be fair so was Henry. "Do you know what another really weird word is?"He asked a rhetorical question. She shook her head no before she downed another shot. "Adoxography."<p>

Jo laughed again, for the last twenty minutes Henry had been rambling about weird words like this. None of which she had ever heard before. How did he know this stuff? "What does it mean?"she asked still giggling.

He laughed too. "It means fine writing on a trivial subject." He leaned over to her on his barstool. "Want to know another one?"His accent had gotten thicker and thicker the more shots he took. Not that that was a bad thing.

"Okay,"she said.

He pushed his glass back to the bartender before answering. "Nelipot, this one,"he answered before she could ask," means one who walks without shoes on."

"Well, I'm a nelipot then. I walk a round my house all the time with no shoes." Jo started giggling again. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle it but Henry gave her that look he always gave her. That look that was so disapproving. "What? I'm sorry, don't make that face at me. Is my laugh that annoying?"

He shook his head smiling. "No, you were trying to cover your laughter." He smiled at her. "I like it. It's kind of adorable,"he these words very carefully.

Jo's laughter subsided slightly. She grabbed his hand."You're so sweet,"she said before thinking. "Why are you so sweet?" She tilted her head to the side.

He squeezed her hand. "Maybe I just like you,"he looked over at her seriously.

Here we go, Jo thought. "Well, I like you too." She looked down at their entwined hands.

"We kissed,"he said lightly.

"Yep."

"Is this a date?"he wondered.

"Is it?"she shot back. She for sure didn't know. He didn't seem to know either. "I want to go home,"she told him abruptly.

* * *

><p>Jo pulled on his hand as she unlocked her door. "No, you have to come inside,"she insisted again. Henry laughed. She had been persisting the entire way there that he had to come inside. He wasn't sure why, he had asked and she had just laughed. Henry just didn't have the energy to actually try to get it out of her. For now he was just going to go with it. They still hadn't finished their earlier conversation, he didn't have enough energy to worry about that either. He didn't want to even try to have the energy to be concerned about these things right now.<p>

She tugged him through the doorway and into the living room. "Why is my house so cold?"she wondered aloud. He didn't have an answer for her. Letting go of his hand she flopped down on the couch. Henry looked at her from where he now stood alone in the middle of her living room. She had curled up on her side and closed her eyes. "Did you go to sleep?"He asked curiously.

Jo opened one eye."No,"was her slow reply. "You should sit down. Here,"she patted the couch. "We can keep each other warm."

Henry smiled but didn't say anything. She was cute when she was drunk. "Come on, I won't bite,"she teased.

Finally, he caved and sat down next to her. "Why am I here, Jo?" He patted her feet. He asked but he wasn't sure if he cared all that much.

"To keep me warm of course,"she told him matter of factly as she shifted her position so her head rested on his lap. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "Tell me another weird word."

"Capernoited. It means slightly tipsy. Which you are not,"he informed her, not that he was anymore sober than she was.

One side of her mouth quirked upwards. "You're so odd, Henry. I bet that's why I like you." She paused. "Although, your accent's really nice too."

Henry wasn't sure what to say about this but it didn't matter because she had already fallen asleep. Pulling a blanket off the end of the couch to cover her up with he decided he would just sleep here tonight. He was too comfortable sitting here. Gently, he planted a light kiss on her forehead before leaning back and closing his eyes.


	3. He Might Have Left Out a Few Details

**Hi! Thanks again for the reviews! I kinda gave Jo siblings. (Hope that's okay...) Also, the blue scarf in this fic is a reference to the other fic I wrote (A Real Doctor) where Jo gave him a scarf. Just FYI. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jo opened her eyes slowly before squeezing them shut again, hoping for sleep to wash over her. But no. No, she had to get up. She had things to do today; such as going to her niece's birthday party. She had promised Sarah a week ago that she would be at her birthday party when she had dropped by her sister's house.<p>

Jo opened her eyes again. There were hands on her she realized, one wrapped half way around her middle and the other tangled in her hair. Oh yeah, Henry. Why was he still here though? Had she told him, in her drunken state, to stay? That sounded like her, she thought. Sitting up groggily, she saw she had also been covered up with a blanket. Even while drunk, Henry was a sweetheart. There was also Henry's blue scarf thrown over the back of the couch, he must have pulled it off sometime during the night. She attempted to gently move his arm off of her, trying not to wake him up. Quietly, she treaded to her bathroom and got in the shower.

* * *

><p>Henry let Jo turn on the shower before standing up and stretching. His arm had been asleep for fifteen minutes, he hadn't wanted to wake her up though. She looked tired, even while sleeping. Not knowing what to do exactly, he sat back down. Abraham would be worried. Henry hadn't even called to tell him he wouldn't be home last night. He wondered if Jo would let him borrow her cellphone again.<p>

He heard the water shut off and Jo's bare feet treading lightly down the hall. "Hi,"she said quietly from behind him.

"Hello,"he said looking at her over his shoulder. She had dressed in the same rumpled clothes she had fallen asleep in and her hair was still wet from the shower. "You're going to be cold if you go outside,"he told her not wanting her to go out into the cold with her hair wet. She would freeze.

"I was going to blow dry it,"she said settling down beside him, almost close enough to be touching.

"Oh,"was all he could think to say.

"Are we..." Jo sighed. "Are we dating, Henry?"She asked the inevitable question.

Are they? Henry put his face in his hands. The question echoed in his mind. 'Are we dating?' It seemed like a simple question to answer and yet, he had no answer. "Do you want to be?"His voice a muffled by his hands. Did _he_ want to be? He surprised himself when he realized the answer was yes. He liked Jo a lot. He had enjoyed kissing her the other night. He wanted to 'date' her.

Abigail came to his mind again, like she always did. But this time, there was no guilt. There was sadness, yes and also love, but no guilt. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could move on from Abigail, but could he deal with losing Jo if it came to it. Which it eventually would, no matter what. Eventually, he would lose Jo too.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jo, "I think I do." Her tone sounded so heartbreakingly sad. Was she thinking of her husband like he was thinking of Abigail?

He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He smiled at her, he couldn't help it. Quickly, before he could rethink it, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. He could feel her smile under his lips before she was pulling back. She smiled at him shyly. "I have to go but we should probably talk about this later."

Henry frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, my niece has a birthday today. I told her I'd be there,"she answered.

"I wasn't aware you had siblings."

"I do,"she smiled. "I have an older sister and a younger brother. Rosalie and David."

Henry nodded. "Interesting. I suppose I should be going then? Since you have somewhere to be."

* * *

><p>Jo walked him to the door feeling odd. She hadn't dated since her husband died. She had had a few men she had been with but she hadn't actually dated any of them. She felt that familiar ache in her chest just thinking about it. Maybe she wouldn't end up that weird lady who lived alone with twelve cats after all. She shook her head, she was getting ahead of herself here.<p>

He turned around to her at the door and smiled. "Would you happen to want to eat dinner with me?"

Jo grinned, "I would love to. When?" She paused. "Oh wait, I have to ask. Would this be a date?" She had to settle it this time. Twice now, they had been on sorta dates. Not this time, either it was a date or it wasn't.

Henry laughed. "Yes, this would be a date. And tonight, unless of course you have something else to do,"he added.

She shook her head. "Nope, nothing but the birthday party. Where are we having dinner?"she asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the antique shop then,"she told him. She kissed him lightly on the lips,"Now go, I bet Abe is worried about his reclusive friend not coming home last night." Henry laughed walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Jo was right. Abe was pacing in the kitchen when he got home. "Where the hell have you been?"He asked upon seeing Henry.<p>

Henry sat down before answering. "I was at Jo's house."

Abe stared at him."Jo's house,"he repeated sitting down next to him. "Huh, and here I was worried about you being kidnapped and tortured. You were at Jo's house." Henry sighed. "Can I ask what, or maybe who, you were doing there?"His tone was even.

Henry gave Abraham that look he always gave Jo. "I was sleeping on a couch,"he told him sharply.

Abe's eyebrows rose. "Alright, whatever you say,"he said in a disbelieving tone.

"I was,"he insisted.

"I said alright."

"You said it sarcastically,"Henry stressed to him.

"No, I didn't,"Abe said.

"I've known you all your life; I think I know when your being sarcastic."

"And I've know you all of mine. I think I can tell when you're not telling me the truth,"he pointed out.

Henry sighed. "It's the truth. I was sleeping on the couch." He paused. "I might just have left out a few details."

"Such as?"Abe prompted.

"Such as,"Henry ran hand through his hair. "We were both drunk and Jo's head was in my lap, nothing important." Henry rubbed the back of his neck.

Abe burst out laughing. "Nothing important about drunk woman's head in you lap? And, might I add, a woman who you like."

"Nothing happened,"Henry told him standing up. Which wasn't strictly true, he had asked her on a date and they had kissed again, but nothing that Abe was implying.

"Really? Nothing at all? Where's your scarf then?" Abe raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He looked down. His scarf was gone, he had left it at Jo's. "I took it off before I fell asleep,"he explained to Abe.

Abe smiled. "Alright,"he said in the same tone as before.

"You know what, I have to go take a shower. Maybe we can talk about something different when I come back." Although Henry seriously doubted it. Abe was persistent.


	4. Questions

**Hi! I gave Jo's husband a name since we haven't heard it in the show yet. Thanks for the reviews and what not. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Abe looked down at his empty coffee cup sadly. That would be his fifth cup since last night. When Henry didn't get home, he had called the morgue. Then he had called the police station, still nothing. He had been driving around all night down by the river looking for his father. Finally, he had given up and driven back home around six o'clock. He tried not to think about where Henry was or what might have happened to him; his imagination tended to run wild in situations like this and that didn't help anything.<p>

Now, here Henry was telling him he was at the detective's house all night. He had had him worrying for nothing. Although he couldn't say that he was too mad at his father. Jo seemed to be good for him. He had been smiling a lot more since she had been around. The other night he showed up after their 'sort of date' with lipstick smeared on his mouth. Abe rolled his eyes at the thought, 'sort of date'. It was definitely a date. Jo had seemed reluctant to call it that, but that was what it was.

Henry had been alone far too long for Abe to protest too much. He hated seeing his father sit alone in his 'laboratory' so much. He didn't really have friends either, all he really had before Jo was Abe and a death wish. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Abe would be here much longer, he wasn't so sure he could say the same about his death wish. He had made his peace with that a long time ago though, the only thing that worried him about his own death was what happened to Henry afterwards. He had been a wreck after Abigail, what would he do after Abe died? Abe so often worried about his father it was like a default setting in his brain.

He at least had Jo now. If only as a friend, he had Jo. The detective would keep him upright if anything happened to Abe, he felt sure of it. He was glad she was around, she had put some life back into his immortal father. And maybe, Abe thought, Henry put some life back into her too. She had seemed very tired when they had met, weary of the world and what it was demanding of her. It seemed as though some of the weight had lifted since then, little by little. She had seemed happier too.

"You seem to be lost in thought, Abraham,"Henry commented grabbing Abe's empty cup and refilling it.

"I was."

Henry started filling his own cup. "What about?"He had that tone in his voice, that so very fatherly tone. One that said 'be careful where you take this conversation'.

Being the stubborn man that he is, Abe said, "I was thinking about you and the detective."

"Of course you were."Henry sighed. He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "And what were you thinking about exactly?"

"I was thinking that maybe you should tell me what's going on,"Abe said firmly, starring at his father.

"No,"Henry's tone was final.

Abe snorted."Why is that?"

"Because I don't even know and trying to explain it to you right now would be difficult." He sighed again. "I asked her out on a date,"he informed Abe.

Abe tried to not look a bit shocked at that. Henry didn't go on dates. "I assumed that you've also kissed her, considering the lipstick the other night. Unless of course you started wearing lipstick, in which case I'd advise using a mirror next time."

Henry smirked. "No, I haven't started wearing lipstick. And yes, I have kissed her."

Abe nodded. Okay. This was certainly a development on his part. "And you slept on her couch last night?"

"Yes,"he confirmed.

There was silence for a few seconds."Are you going to tell her about your immortality?" Abe knew he asked a hard question but it was a necessary question.

Henry closed his eyes. "I've been trying not to think about it honestly." He shook his head and looked up at Abe. "I should, shouldn't I?"

Abe held up his hands. "Don't ask me. It's your secret. Personally, I think you could wait a while though."

Henry sighed. "You're right. It can wait a little while. At least until I can figure out a way to tell her without frightening her off."

Abe nodded. That seemed like the best idea at the moment. "So,"Abe said casually. "What did you do last night? Cause I was driving around looking for you."

His father cringed. "I'm sorry Abe. I was drunk, I didn't think about it. I hope you didn't worry too much."

Abe shook his head. "It's fine. At least you did something other than sit in you lab last night,"he joked.

* * *

><p>Jo saw Henry's blue scarf still laying on the couch. Putting it around her neck, she decided she'd return it to him later. For now she had a birthday party to go to. Her sister had said the theme was princesses this year so Jo had gotten her niece a doll. She had made sure it was a princess doll, she thought maybe that it's name was Elsa. Or maybe Anna? Something like that. Grabbing her keys and the small gift wrapped box, she stepped outside into the cold.<p>

"So,"her sister smiled at her. "Who's the guy?"

"What?"Jo choked on her fruity drink that her niece had given her upon arriving.

"Oh come on, Jo. I'm not a detective like you but, I can see." Jo stared at her sister. "The scarf,"she said. "It smells like a man. I know you've been with a few men since Shaun but I didn't know you had started dating. Either that or you stole a scarf from some guy." Rosalie smiled again. Of course, Jo thought. The scarf, she was right, it smelled like Henry.

"Oh well...Uh, well it's a pretty recent thing,"Jo explained. "His name is Henry."

Rosalie nodded. "Uh, huh. Is he nice?"

"Very." Jo couldn't remember the last time she had done this with her sister. They had always done this when they started dating someone. One would ask simple questions like, 'Is he nice?', 'Is he cute?', 'Where does he work?'. That sort of thing. The last time Jo had been on the answering end must have been when she had met Shaun though.

"Good looking?"

"Definitely."

"Have a job?"

"He's a medical examiner."

"Ew, morbid. He's not married is he?"

"Nope,"Jo confirmed, but snickered at her reaction to his job. She would have to tell him about that later.

"Kids?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Well, there has to be something wrong with him, so spill."

"Why does something have to be wrong with him?"Jo wondered to her sister. Rosalie had always been convinced that there was always something wrong with a guys, that there was always something.

"All guys have something."She confirmed Jo's thought. "Joey doesn't shut up about foot ball,"she rolled her eyes at her own husband. "Shaun never learned how to keep out of people's personal space. Remember that guy you dated before Shaun who kept spitting everywhere?" She wrinkled her nose. "There's always something."

Jo thought about it for a minute. "Well, he can be a bit know-it-all at times." She thought about last night when Henry kept spouting off words like that. She hadn't minded that though, at the time something had been very hilarious about it. Plus, she kinda found it interesting. She liked smart men. But God did he get on her nerves sometimes.

Her sister nodded. "That's not too bad I guess." She took a sip out of her little blue cup with princesses on it. "Anything else I should know about him?"

Jo laughed. Her sister had always felt entitled to know everything about the guys she dated. "He has a British accent,"she told her smiling. "I think it might be a Welsh."

"Does he have a brother?"Rosalie joked.

Jo laughed. "I don't think so. I guess you're stuck with your husband." They both laughed, until Rosalie's husband walked in and then they laughed even harder.


	5. Chocolate Cake

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was tired and sleep won over writing at the time, but here I am today. I don't know how this got so serious at the end but it did. (*cue dramatic music* ) Also, just a fair warning, I might not update tomorrow either. (I don't really know yet) Thank you to the two people who told me Jo's husband's name, that was very much appreciated. :) And thanks to everybody else for reviewing and following and just everything. Trust me, you make my day much better. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Is that my scarf?"Henry asked as he opened the front door to Jo. He stepped outside and looped his arm around hers. He began leading her down the street as they started talking.<p>

She smiled. "It is."

Halfway through untying it, he said, 'You can keep it for now. I already have one on anyway."

"It's your scarf,"she pointed out.

"You can return it later." He shrugged. "How was the birthday party?"

"About as good as a seven-year-old's birthday party can be expected to be I guess. She liked the doll I gave her though, so that was good." Henry nodded. "My sister and I talked...About you." She watched his face to see how he would react.

He frowned. "What about me?" He sounded wary.

Jo laughed. "Just girl stuff." She smiled at him. "My sister said your job is morbid also she insisted there was something wrong with you but that's beside the point,"she told Henry.

"Oh,"Henry looked puzzled.

"Well, it's kinda true."

"That there's something wrong with me?"

"No, I meant that you have a morbid job."

"It's not that morbid,"Henry shrugged.

"It kinda is. I mean, Henry, come on. You cut open dead bodies everyday; that's pretty morbid."

"There are thousand of other people who have the exact same job as I do,"he pointed out.

"Touché. Doesn't make it any less morbid though."

"Is there something wrong with me?"Henry asked again.

Jo pursed her lips."I haven't really decided yet." They stopped in front of a little restaurant, the sign read, 'Isabella's Bistro'. The building looked to be falling down though. "Eaten here before?"Jo looked at Henry.

"Its been a while. It was quite nice then, I'm not sure about now though."

Jo stared at the crumbling exterior. "Well, there are two ways to find out. One, go in and eat and two, look at reviews on Yelp." Henry raised an eyebrow. Jo patted his arm. "Let's just go in."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Jo looked at Henry. She shook her head. "There's no way. You're so making this up."<p>

"I swear, I'm not. It actually happened." He laughed.

"I just find it a little hard to believe."

"I swear Jo. There was a rat in this man's chest." He shook his head.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Was the rat there before or after he died?"

"Before, unfortunately. I've no idea how it got there though."

"Cause of death?"

Henry shook his head. "The rat. As it turns out, rats inside your chest can cause some damage."

"Wait a second, was the rat dead when you found him?"

"I wish."

Jo burst out laughing. "Oh my God. What did you do with it?"

Henry wrinkled his nose. "We ended up killing it after it had ran around the morgue for a good hour."

The waitress arrived with their food shortly after that, looking at them both oddly. Probably because of the rat thing.

Henry had order some kind of a salad and Jo had ordered a sandwich; neither of which looked appetizing.

Henry didn't touch his salad as Jo examined her sandwich ."I have food in my fridge that looks a lot more appealing than this,"Jo told him.

* * *

><p>They ended sitting in Jo's kitchen eating left over birthday cake she had taken home with her. "Good cake,"Henry commented.<p>

"Rosalie made it. She's always been a good cook." Henry had to agree, the cake was delicious and he wasn't even usually fond of chocolate.

They were both quiet for a little while as they sat together and ate. When Jo was done she sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Jo smirked. "I want to go take a nap on my couch but I don't think that's an option right now." Henry smiled. "I don't know. Can we just see where things go from here?"She suggested.

Henry ate his last bite of cake as he considered this. "Sounds about a good a plan as any. What about work?"

"What about work?"

"We work together a good bit. Do you think this will change anything?"

"No,"she sounded very sure of that. "I think we'll just do our jobs like we normally do our jobs. Just don't go jumping in front of any bullets for me, alright?"

Henry just nodded. He didn't want to say he wouldn't do it again because he knew he would if he had to. He didn't regret doing it last time. It certainly wouldn't hurt him, at least not for long. Better to take a bullet and come back to life than see her die.

"You've got icing on your lip,"he said just before he kissed her. Henry wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her over to him while his other hand rested on the back of her neck. Jo's hands were pushing his coat off his shoulders and she had just unbuttoned the first button of his shirt when she pulled back. "I probably shouldn't be trying to take off all your clothes, should I?"

"I didn't mind that much but it's probably best not to, yes." He smiled. He planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling her forward again. It was just a hug this time, Jo's head rested on his shoulder. "At least not today,"he said into her hair.

* * *

><p>Abe sighed when the telephone rang. "Of course it would ring now, I just sat down,"he mumbled to himself. "Hello?"he answered.<p>

"Hello, Abraham."

"Who is this?"Abe asked. It wasn't anyone he had talked to before.

"This is Adam. I'm sure Henry has told you about me." It was Henry's stalker.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted you to tell Henry I have an answer to his current problem,"he paused. "Tell him, I'll make it quick."Adam hung up.

Abe let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. Then he began swearing. He didn't know where Henry had planned on going and the man never carried a damn cellphone with him. "This is why you need to carry a cellphone,"he said out loud. Of course, things like cellphones and credit card were not ideal for Henry. He had tried a few times and each had disappeared along with his clothes when he died.

Abe wondered about what Adam had said though. I'll make it quick? Was he planning on killing Henry again? Then, it clicked. Abe felt his heart sink when he realized Henry's 'current problem'.


	6. A Winter Swim

**Oh, dear. How did my fluffy one-shot turn into this? Hmmmm...I've been struggling between having this happen or having something happen to Henry, this one seems to be the one that won out. Darn you Adam! *shakes fist* To be honest I'm feeling a bit unsure about this chapter but here goes nothing. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jo smiled sadly as she closed the door behind Henry. They had decided to have dinner again, tomorrow after work. Sitting down on the couch, she couldn't help but smile again. She felt jittery and excited, it was an odd feeling now. She hadn't felt excited for a date since she had dated Shaun. She hadn't been on an actual date since then really.<p>

Something snapped her out of her thoughts. It sounded like footsteps coming down the hallway. Jo felt her heart leap up into her throat. Where was her gun? Her brain seemed to have a momentary glitch before she realized it was on her nightstand. She couldn't go get it. Maybe she was just imagining things, she tried to convince herself; it wasn't working. She stood up, not quite knowing what to do. There were definitely footsteps coming down the hall though, slow steps. "Who's there?"She asked with as much courage she could put into her voice.

"Adam, I'm a friend of Henry's." He stepped into the living room. Henry doesn't have friends, Jo thought. At least not many.

"Why are you in my house?"Her voice shook as she took a step back.

"To help with Henry's problem of course,"he nodded.

"Henry's problem?"

"You, of course. You're mortal." He smiled. "I'll be fixing that tonight."

He rushed toward her, Jo knocked over a lamp as she ran. He caught her by her hair, before forcefully pulling her back against him. He had a knife in his hand. "No,"she whimpered. I will not cry, I will not cry, Jo kept thinking to herself. I will not cry. He brought the knife against her throat.

* * *

><p>Abe was pacing by the door when Henry got there. "Where's Jo?"He was yelling immediately.<p>

"What?"

"Where is she?"

"Home, why?"They were both shouting at each other now.

"Adam called. He said he was going to fix your current problem,"Abe took a shaky breath. "You need to check on Jo."

He barely let Abe finish what he said before sprinting back out the door. No, not Jo, was all Henry could think as he ran all the way there. He nearly got hit by a car several times, none of which made him even remotely slow his pace. He didn't even pause when he got to her door. He felt panic rise in his chest when he saw the furniture knocked over in the living room. Jo was gone. He swore loudly, taking int he scene. The phone on the end table started to ring, with a shaking hand Henry answered it.

Before he could say a word Adam was speaking. " I solved your problem, now you won't have to lose another person you love." He paused. "You should get to the river, Henry. It's cold tonight and I doubt the detective will be too happy if she's out there too long."

He hung up before Henry could say anything. Henry dropped the phone as he once again bolted out into the street. Abe honked the horn on his car; he was idling on curb. He had the window down, "Get in."

Henry got in quickly. "The river, now." Abe nodded as he pulled out into traffic again. "Why did you follow me?"Henry asked as he sat, every muscle in his body tense. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"I figured I'd be making a trip to the river tonight. I just thought I'd be making the trip for you." He paused. "What happened?"

Henry sighed. "Can you drive any faster?" Henry knew he couldn't but he didn't want to answer Abe's question. What did Adam do? He couldn't have done what Henry was thinking could he? He couldn't have.

"No, I can't. We'll be there in three minutes though. Try not to panic too much, it's gonna be fine,"he reached over and patted Henry's knee. His voice sounded unsure though.

* * *

><p>Jo gasped as she emerged from the water. She spun around wildly in the water trying to keep herself afloat. What just happened?! "Oh god, oh god, oh god,"she said her voice quiet among the loud waves of the ocean. Which way was the shore?<p>

Trying not to panic, she started paddling toward what she thought was the shore. She tried to remember the swimming lessons she had had as a child. She focused on that rather than what just happened because what just happened didn't make any sense.

When Abe pulled over Henry practically jumped out of the car. He was already out and looking around for her. "Do you think she'll be here?"Abe asked Henry. Abe had driven near the normal spot Henry popped back up.

"I don't know Abraham."

Abe sighed. "Let's start walking then, "he told his frantic father as calmly as possible. He knew his father wasn't as rational as he should be when people he cared about were involved. He grabbed the other man's arm. "Come on." Someone needed to be calm here and Henry wasn't exactly the man for the job right now.

The wind bit at her as she collapsed on the shore. If she never stepped foot in the ocean again it would be too soon. She had realized about halfway there that she was completely naked, which had caused a new wave of panic to wash over her. She shivered curling up on the rocky shore. She closed her eyes, not caring what was going to happen if she just sat there. What had just happened? She couldn't stop the thought. Start with stuff you know, she nodded to herself.

There had been someone in her house. He had said his name was Adam, yes. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as if that could block out the memory. He had cut open her throat with a knife; she took a shaky breath as her hand slowly went to her throat, searching for any sign of what had happened. Nothing, not so much a nick.

* * *

><p>"Jo,"Henry shouted when he saw her lying down on the ground. Dear God, let her be alive, Abraham thought as he carefully followed Henry, who had abandoned all interest of carefulness as he ran down the rocky hill.<p>

He had his coat around her by the time Abe was there. He was holding her face in his hands. "Please, Jo. Just open your eyes,"he pleaded with her.

"She's alive,"Abe wasn't sure whether he said it as a question of a statement. Was she like Henry now? If so then she must be alive, her body was still here, but then what if she wasn't like Henry? What if she was dead?

"Yes, she's developing symptoms of hypothermia though. Jo, darling, you need to open your eyes,"he said again. She blinked a few times before closing them again. "Come one, Jo. Please."

She opened them. "Henry,"her voice was soft. Abe let a breath go he didn't know he had been holding.

"Good, good, I need you you to talk to me,"Henry said her scooping her up carefully. He didn't seem to notice she was naked. She leaned against him as he started walking, her eyes shutting once again. Henry caught her attention again. "I need you to tell me what happened, Jo."


	7. Bombshells

**Look, two chapters at once! (To be fair this one is kind of short)**

* * *

><p>Henry set Jo down by the car. Abe got the extra set of clothes he kept in the car out for Jo. Her hands shaking violently as she took them from him. When Henry asked if she needed help, she insisted she could manage on her own. Now in the car, she huddled against him trying to get warm, speaking quietly about what had happened. "What did he do to me, Henry?"Her voice sounding miserable. Abe cringed, this probably wouldn't go well.<p>

Henry sighed. "I don't know what he did. I think he made you like I am though."He waited for her reaction.

"What do you mean like you?"

"I can't die,"he said. "Every time I die, my body disappears and I wake up in water."he sighed again.

She didn't say anything for a while. "I can't die," Abe heard her sniffle as he watched the road. She was quiet for a long time. "How long have you been alive Henry Morgan?"

"A long time,"he answered.

* * *

><p>This must be what being murdered felt like, she thought. She was sitting huddled under a blanket on one of Abe's antique couches. Abe sat down beside her with a cup of tea in his hand. She had been given clothes and a blanket already, she felt so oddly taken care of. She wasn't used to it. She stared at the cup a second before taking it. She didn't drink it, she just held it in her hands. "Where did Henry go?"she asked. She had barely seen him since they had gotten back. Abe had been watching over her instead.<p>

"I told him to go get his thoughts together before he talked to you." He sighed sitting down. "He can get...weird when stuff like this happens."

"This sort of thing happen a lot?"Jo asked half jokingly.

Abe smiled. "Glad you still have a sense of humor but, no. Things like this don't happen a lot."

Jo took a sip of her tea, without really tasting it. It was just warm."You knew,"she said. "You knew about him not being able to die."

Abe nodded. "Yeah, since I was sixteen."

"Sixteen?"

He shrugged."Yeah, about that. Henry sort of adopted me when I was a baby."

Jo stared at him. She dropped her head into her hands. "Oh, God. You guys need to stop dropping these bombshells on me."

"I agree,"Henry said sitting down beside her.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"She was exasperated.

"Not right now,"Henry said before Abe could say a word.

Not knowing what to do Jo drank all her tea in one long drink before handing the tiny cup back to Abe. "Could you leave us alone for a minute, Abe?"

* * *

><p>Abe left hurriedly with the little tea cup in his hand. Henry sighed. "How do you feel?"he almost hated to ask. She looked better than she did though. There was color in her cheeks again, her voice was stronger, but she was still shivering he could tell.<p>

"Like I just got murdered, but other than that fine. Cold and tired but fine."She rolled her eyes. She sighed seeing his pained expression. "Right now, I think I'm in shock. Like it has really processed in my mind yet. I keep thinking any minute now, I'm gonna wake up on my couch or something. It just doesn't feel real."

"I'm sorry about this,"he apologized.

"You didn't do it,"she shook her head.

"I caused it,"he told her. He did, he was why this had happened. If he hadn't gotten so close to her she would have been fine. She would have lived out her life like any other normal human being.

She was quiet for a second. "Can I sleep here?"

"What?"Henry frowned at her sudden question.

"Can I sleep here?"she repeated her question.

He blinked at her. "Sure. You can take my bed, I'll sleep here."


	8. Going to Work

**A bit fluffier that the last few chapters. ;) Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Jo rolled over for about the hundredth time as she attempted to go to sleep. She wasn't normally a great sleeper anyway, being murdered hadn't helped anything. She wondered if that would ever change, or would it haunt her for the rest of her existence? Her mind still hadn't completely wrapped itself around the idea of immortality, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like. Forever. She would be alive forever. And so would Henry. How had he done it? How was he still as sane as he was? She hadn't wanted to ask Henry any of these questions, at least not right now. Maybe tomorrow. But for now, she needed to sleep and it wasn't happening.<p>

She had been a bit curious as he had shown her to his room. It was very neat, which didn't surprise Jo at all. He had books and papers stacked up on his bedside table. On top there had been a photos of a dead body, he had quickly cleared those away. He had given her a few extra blankets and had promptly told her goodnight.

Henry's bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as her bed over again, she sighed. She wasn't going to get any sleep like this, she thought as she got out of bed and tiptoed her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Henry was half asleep when he felt Jo lay down beside him on the couch. "Hello,"he said quietly keeping his eyes shut. "Did you need something?"he asked.<p>

"No, I just couldn't sleep." She put her head on his shoulder.

He put his arms around her, "Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight,"she whispered, wiggling closer to him.

* * *

><p>When Abe passed by in the morning he had to pause a second. He wasn't used to seeing his father sleeping with someone. Henry seemed to able to sleep anywhere; the couch, his desk, the floor, but he was always sleeping alone. Now here he was with Jo on the couch, their limbs entangled and both asleep. He looked content sleeping there, like for once he was resting. With one last look at them he continued walking into the kitchen to make his morning coffee.<p>

Jo was the first to get up, she entered the kitchen obviously in search of coffee. Handing his untouched coffee to her he fixed himself another mug, just as Henry walked in, he handed that one to Henry before finally pouring himself some. None of them said anything as they sat drinking their coffee. "Well, I have to go home and get some clothes cause I can't go to work in these,"Jo finally said.

"Want me to drive you?"Abe offered.

She nodded taking another sip of her coffee. "Could you drive me to work afterwards too?"

"Yes, of course." It seemed odd that he would offered to drive her home but not drive her to work afterwards.

"Thank you, Abe." Henry looked at them curiously but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Abe asked as they rode to Jo's house. She had seemed in an oddly okay mood for someone who had been murdered last night.<p>

She shrugged looking out the window. "I don't know." She shrugged again. "I've been trying not to think about. I promised myself I would get through this day and then I could deal with all this immortal stuff tonight. I think if I can just get through today I'll be able to handle things." She sounded sure.

Abe nodded. "Well, let me be the first to say your doing so incredibly well."

"Thank you,"she smiled. Abe couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>When Abe returned home Henry was still there. He was sitting in the kitchen with his coffee. "Why are you here? You should be at work,"he told him. He was worrying, Abe could always tell. He got that little crease between his eyebrows and he was very quiet. Abe sighed. "Alright, talk. You're worrying about something, tell me." A particular detective came to mind.<p>

"Jo,"he confirmed Abe's thoughts. "Why did he do it? Why did he do that to Jo?"

"I thought you said Adam said he did so you wouldn't have to lose another person you love?"

"Yes. But why? Why does he care if I lose someone else?"Henry looked up at Abe sadly.

"I don't know." He paused. "Do you?"

"What?"Henry asked confused.

"Do you love her?"

Henry pressed his lips together. Sitting back in his chair with a sigh, he said, "Yes, I think so. But that doesn't necessarily mean anything to Adam. Or that she loves me."

Abe snorted. "Yeah, okay." Henry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe love isn't the exactly word I would use but she does care about you. A lot. I can tell,"he said to his father.

"How?"He seemed curious now.

"Because she had to kiss you before she left. She got on the couch with you last night. Because she took one of your scarves with her when she left. The way you two look at each other. Pick a reason." There was definitely something there and if it wasn't love Abe didn't know what it was.

Henry blushed. "As you pointed out, I have to go to work." He left quickly after that.


	9. Crying in the Bathroom

**As always, thank you for all the feedback guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Martinez! You're late,"Lt. Reece called from across the room. Jo had her head ducked, trying not to be noticed.<p>

Walking closer she apologized. "Sorry, I kinda had a rough night. Won't happen again. Promise,"Jo wasn't sure if she could keep that promise though.

The other woman nodded. "Fine. Get to work then."

Jo did so obediently. She was trying her best today to be distracted and work was perfect for that. Until her sister called.

"Hey,"she answered her phone.

"Hey. I tried calling you last night. Where were you?"

"Uh,"Jo struggled to think of a lie. She knew she wasn't allowed to tell people about this. It had been something obvious in the first place but Abe had made sure she knew before he dropped her off here.

"Were you with Henry?"Rosalie teased.

"Yes,"Jo jumped on the idea a little too eagerly. "I was with Henry."

"What'd you do?"Her sister hummed.

Jo shrugged leaning back in her chair. "Just some stuff. We ate dinner and talked and things like that."

Rosalie laughed. "Things like that don't take all night, Jo. Did you have sex with him?"Her sister wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

"No,"Jo answered quickly. "We're kind of taking things slowly, Rosie."

"Rosie?"Her sister laughed again. "You haven't called me that in years."

"Really?" She said although she had surprised herself. She hadn't called Rosalie that since they were children.

"Yeah. You haven't called me Rosie since you were at least fifteen. I don't remember why you stopped doing it though,"her sister mused. "Anyway, I called to see if you were still up for doing a little shopping with me. I need a new pair of running shoes. Are you up for it?"

"Maybe. When were you thinking?"

"Today after you get off of work. If that's okay with you. I'd hate to interfere with one of your dates with Henry or something like that."

"Uh, no. No, I don't think so,"she said without thinking. She did have a date with Henry. Maybe Henry wouldn't mind though. She doubted he would make a big fuss about it if she decided to go spend some time with her sister. And that was when the realization hit her. She would not have her sister with her forever. She was immortal and was going to have to see her sister die and live with it. Forever. She would not always have a sister to you shopping with or a sister to talk about boys with or-

Rosalie interrupted her dark thoughts. "Okay, want me to pick you up at the station?"

She was on the verge of tears. "Yeah, that's fine,"she sniffed. Oh God, don't let Rosalie notice her sniffling.

"See you then. Love ya, Jo. Bye,"she said quickly.

"Love you too. Bye." She hung up before running into the bathroom and locking the door.

There was no one else in there, thank God. She had begun sobbing, loud hiccup-like sobs. She slid down to the grimy tile floor. 'I can't do this' she thought.

* * *

><p>Henry almost ignored the phoned call he received around noon. "Hello?" He was sitting at his desk going through a file on one of his John Does in the freezer. There wasn't much information on him. His death had been an accident though and no one had come to claim the body yet.<p>

"Hello, Henry." It was Adam.

"What the hell do you want now?"Henry immediately spat at him.

He chuckled. "Calm down, Henry. I just thought you might want to know that your detective was having a mild breakdown. How did you like my gift by the way?" He seemed more focused on the the second part.

"I didn't."

"Oh, really? You weren't happy with being able to stay with her for the rest of your lives? Not having to watch her die? Not having to keep your secret from her?"

"Why did you do it?"He asked already standing up to find his coat. He couldn't say he was too surprised with Jo. She had been teetering on the edge of a breakdown since she had crawled out of the ocean last night. Murder could do that to you.

"I thought perhaps you wouldn't hate me so much if I gave you a boon such as this one. You seemed rather fond of this woman, like you'd be rather heartbroken if she died. I made it so she wouldn't."

"Why do you care?"Henry asked his last question.

"Go attend to your detective, Dr. Morgan. She seems rather distressed,"with that he clicked off.

* * *

><p>Jo heard a knock on the door. Slowly, she got up and stood by the door. She sniffed once before talking."I'm sorry, you're going to have to use the other bathroom." She couldn't think of an excuse.<p>

"It's me,"Henry said from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah,"she sniffed again. She quickly locked the door once Henry has stepped through. "Why are you here?"she asked another tear rolling down her face. Henry's actions seemed unthinking as he went to wipe it away.

"To see if you were okay. You're not." It was a statement not a question. Jo shook her head. She couldn't disagree with him, she'd been sitting on a bathroom floor crying for the last twenty five minutes.

She pulled him over by the front of the shirt and embraced him before speaking. Henry held on to her tightly. "I had convinced myself that if I could get through this day then I could do this, you know. If I could get though this one day, I could handle what happens next." She sighed. She had expected more tears, she was all cried out for now though. "I got a call from my sister and I realized that I'm going to have to watch my family die. I'm not going to get old and die one day like them, I'm just going to be here. Never dying, just watching other people die. It finally set in, that I'm immortal."

She looked up at Henry. "How have you done it?" She could see the sadness in his eyes properly now. A sadness that had always been there that she couldn't quite name before. Now she knew.

He didn't say anything. For once, Henry Morgan didn't have an answer. That scared her, Henry always had answers.

She laid her head back on his chest. Make she didn't want to know the answer anyway. "I hope it's okay that I cancel our date this evening,"she mumbled against his chest.

"It's fine. What are you doing instead?"

"Going shopping with my sister." Jo took a shuddering breath. She could handle it. She could handle seeing her sister, she had to. When she started crying again Henry started saying something in a language she couldn't understand.

"Shhh, es wird okay zu sein. Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen. Es ist okay. Shhh."he said soothingly. Jo didn't understand a word of it.

"What was that?"Her voice was hoarse.

"German."

"Oh,"was all she said.

"Ich liebe dich,"he said quietly,

"I don't know what any of that meant,"she told him.

"That's okay." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>As for the german I used google translate because I'm not that good at german yet. But the I was I formed by two people that it was wrong and rightly so. (Google translate sucks)I corrected that now though so it should be a bit better. For those of you who don't speak german, and I would guess that that is quite a few of you, here's the translation. :)<strong>

** First line: "It will be okay. Don't cry. Don't cry. It's okay. Shhh."**

** Second line: "I love you."**


	10. Meeting the Charming Doctor

**Ah, thank you guys for the reviews. Also to the two guest who explained some german stuff to me, thank you! I would have sent you a PM but sadly you were both just guests. But thank you for enlightening me here. I'm currently learning german but I'm not so great that I can just use it casually when writing things like this. And like I said I used google translate. I knew it wasn't entirely accurate but it was quite late that night (and by late that night I mean very early in the morning) and I didn't really feel like extensively searching things you know. Also it's fine, my german is horrible, feel free to tell me what I did wrong with it. I'll probably change it as soon as I get a chance though. Anyways thanks so much. (Sorry for the long commentary**** here) Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Where's the detective?"Abe asked looking up from his book.<p>

"With her sister." Henry sighed. "And hopefully not having another breakdown." He sat down on the couch beside Abe.

"Another?"Abe frowned.

Henry rubbed at his face with both hands. "Yes,"he sighed. "She had one earlier when he sister called and it finally sunk in that she's immortal."

"I take it she didn't handle it too well."Abe cringed.

"No, she didn't. Oh, and Adam called again, he's the one who told me about it actually." Henry looked up at his son.

Abe put down his book. "What did he say?"

"I asked him why he did it. He said that he thought it would make me hate him less."

"Why though? Why does he care if you hate him?"Abe raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Henry had been thinking over it the entire way home. Why did he care if Henry liked him or not? "He hung up when I asked.

"This guy's a creep,"Abe stated blatantly. Henry couldn't disagree.

* * *

><p>"An antique store?"Rosalie wrinkled her nose as she parked the car in front of Abe's shop. Rosalie had driven her here since her own car was still in the parking lot at the station from several days ago. She had meant to drive it back to her house today, so much for that.<p>

Jo smiled fondly. "I like it. It's a little weird but it's kinda charming." She laughed as she made the connection. "Sorta like Henry,"she told her sister.

"Do I get to meet him? I mean he's right here, I might as well meet him." She grinned at Jo. "Come on, are you gonna introduce me to your charming doctor with the scarves?"

Jo was speechless for a second. "Uh,"was all she could get out.

"Please? I really would like to meet him." Rosalie was serious now. "It's okay if you don't want me to yet but I would like to meet him at some point you know."

"Okay,"Jo said before really thinking it through.

Rosalie smiled at her. "Alright, let's go then" She was already getting out of the car. Jo was regretting her decision by the time she got to the door.

* * *

><p>Henry heard the bell on the front door chime. Jo was back...And with someone. "Henry?"Jo called.<p>

"In here,"he called back. Who did she bring? Her sister? He stood up but they had already found their way to him. She had in fact brought her sister, either that or this woman looked remarkably like Jo for some reason. Jo was slightly taller than her and her sisters hair was much more blonde. Still, he could see a resemblance.

The woman who must have Rosalie looked at Henry delightedly. "You're Henry Morgan,"she exclaimed.

"Yes,"was all he could think of saying as the woman went in for a hug. Only God knows why. He had always wondered what possessed people to hug him like this. They didn't even know each other, why was she hugging him? He must have been making a face cause Jo laughed as pulled her sister back quickly.

"I should have warned you, she a hugger." Jo smiled sadly. "This,"she gestured to the other woman. "Is my sister, Rosalie. Rosalie,"Jo grabbed Henry's hand. "This is Henry Morgan as you already know. Oh, and that's Abe." She pointed to Abe who was still sitting on the couch. "Abe, this is my sister." He nodded.

Henry looked from Rosalie to Jo. "Hello,"he said.

Rosalie nodded. "Hi. How were the dead bodies today?" Abe laughed form behind them. Henry looked around to glare at him.

Looking back around to Rosalie and Jo he answered. "They were fine. Nothing too morbid today,"he told her.

"Not too morbid?"Rosalie asked.

"As least morbid as dead bodies can get,"he told her. He looked at Jo who still had his hand in hers. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

><p>Jo willingly let Henry drag her into the hallway. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words to talk. She knew he was trying to ask the question 'why the hell is she here?' more politely. She waited patiently for her doctor, as her sister had called him, to speak. Finally, he said, "I don't know why your sister is here."<p>

Jo picked at a piece of lint on his shirt as she answered. "She drove me here and wanted to meet you. I didn't know what to tell her so I said okay."

He nodded. "Alright, how did things go earlier?" He reflexively tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't cry,"she told him with more confidence than she expected. She felt almost proud of that. She had managed, the entire evening with her sister, not to cry.

"Hey. "Rosalie stuck her head around the corner. "Sorry if I'm interrupting. I have to go though. I have kids and a husband waiting at home,"she smiled.

Jo let go of Henry's hand and taking a step back. "Okay, I'll walk you out"

Rosalie waved at Henry. "It was nice meeting you Henry. One day you and I are gonna have to talk,"she warned.

"Oh, I look forward to that talk,"he said sarcastically as they began walking out.

* * *

><p>Rosalie hugged her sister before getting into her car. Jo frowned. "What was that for?" She asked. She honestly didn't know, Jo had just looked like she needed it. All day she had looked sort of gloomy, she would look at her and she would get the saddest look on her face.<p>

She shrugged. "Just because." She tried to smile despite the horribly sad atmosphere. "Can't wait for our next shopping date."

"Me either,"her voice cracked.

"You okay?"Rosalie said her voice full of concern.

"Fine,"she answered quickly.

"Okay,"she was wary. She wasn't okay.

"I love you." Jo said it like it was the most tragic news she had ever had to tell someone. "Bye,"she added after a second.

Rosalie stared at her sister. Something was wrong and she didn't know what to do. "I love you too,"she gave her another hug. "I gotta go now,"she told her reluctantly. Joey and the kids had probably fell asleep on the couch waiting for her. "You call if you need anything and I mean that." She waited for Jo to nod before she got into her car. Jo was tough, she reminded herself, as if that helped anything. She drove off feeling worried though.


	11. The Past

**Finally, we're getting around to talking about this. Thanks for the reviews! And to the 'guest' Mixi . Yes, I know Google translate is horrible. But it was late and I was determined that I was gonna finish that chapter so I was like this is just gonna have to do for now. Haha, you don't happen to know any websites that do any better do you? (In fact, does anybody happen to know of a good site for that? Cause that would be extremely helpful.) Thanks again.**

* * *

><p>Jo returned to him with tears in her eyes. He looked at her sadly as she sat down in the armchair beside him. They needed to have a talk. He had been dreading this. It seemed like an almost unspoken rule between he and Abe now, don't talk about the past. Now he had to. Jo needed to know these thing and it was wrong to keep them from her anyway. He sighed. "Abe, could you leave us for a little while,"he looked around at his son who had returned to his book. He sighed lowering his book but got up anyway. Henry felt himself cringe when Abraham groaned as he stood up. He hated it, watching his son age. He had had to stand by for years and years and watch his mortal son grow old. Abe left as silently as he could.<p>

Henry turned to Jo who was staring blankly at a wall, one rubbing her throat where there should have been a long bloody line. He sighed again. "Jo,"he spoke softly. She looked up at him quickly. "We need to talk."

"Yeah,we do"she agreed. "Why don't you start?"

He thought for a second. Where to start exactly? The first time he died? Abigail? Adam? The first time he died seemed the best place. "The first time I died I was shot." He tapped his chest where his scar was. "Around two hundred years ago", he smiled when her mouth popped opened," I was on a ship going to America. There were slaves that I had been unaware of until they asked me to see one particular man they thought was sick. They had wanted to kill him and I wouldn't let them. When the Captain pulled out his gun I stood in front of the man, if he was going to kill the other man he had to kill me first." He laughed sadly, "And he did. He shot me and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the ocean."

He looked at Jo, she had been completely silent the entire time. "What saved you?"she asked.

He shrugged. He had been wondering the same thing for two hundred years now. "I don't know. I've no idea what happened that night. Having the faintest idea of what could to have caused this to happen."

"Okay." She pressed her lips together, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't think I mentioned that I was married then, did I?"

"Abigail?"

Henry shook his head. "No, Abigail was my second wife. When I finally returned to my first wife and had told her what had happened she threw me in the asylum." He saw Jo wince. Henry sighed again, remembering. Best not go down that road, he thought as he continued with the story. "I'm not so sure I blame her that much anymore." He shrugged. It was reasonable, what she did. He would have sounded crazy no matter who had had spoken to. She did what she thought was right.

"Skipping ahead quite a bit to World War Two I met Abigail and Abraham." He smiled fondly. "Abigail had been a nurse and had found a baby, we adopted him in a way. Eventually, I had to tell Abigail about my secret. I died in front of her actually, naturally she didn't take it well at first but it was easier to convince her since she saw me die and disappear."

He took a deep breath. "For a while things were fine. Things were absolutely fine, she, Abe, and I had come back to America and we had lived together like a family."

"And then?"Jo spoke quietly, laying a hand on his leg.

"And then, one day she left. She just disappeared. She packed her things, she didn't leave a note, and she left." He had begun speaking very quickly. "I still don't know why exactly. Abe thinks it's because she didn't want to put me through having to see her get old and die. I'm not so sure." He looked up at her sadly. "And now, here I am. With you and Abe despite my many many deaths."

* * *

><p>Jo nodded, taking it all in. It was just so much all at once. She could tell Henry was trying to get through his past as quickly as he could and she let him. She hated that look he had when he began talking about it, like someone was torturing him.<p>

"How many times have you died?"she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't have an exact number. Just a lot."

"Do you know how it works? The coming back to life thing?"

He threw up his hands. "All I know is I die, my body disappears, and I reawaken in water."

"So you don't know how this happened, what caused it, or how it works?" Henry nodded. "You're a medical examiner,"she said. He raised his eyebrows. "Do you do to see how people die?"

"I've been studying death for a long time, Jo. But I do it to help people too."

"Studying death,"she echoed. What did that mean exactly? Studying death? It made him sound like he killed people.

He sighed. "I've been trying to figure out a way to die,"he confessed. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to make of that. On the one hand, she hated the idea of a Henry actively seeking out death. But on the other hand, she could see why. He had lived a long gruesome life and was tired. But she still couldn't shake off the fear she felt at the thought of Henry dying. She knew now that he couldn't but that didn't stop her from worrying. "Please say something,"he said.

"I need something to drink." She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm dating a guy with a sixty year old son." Jo's laugh sounding hollow as she took another drink of her wine. "To be fair though, he is the oldest guy I've ever dated. The oldest guy I've ever met actually." She was laying on the floor now. Henry had already went to sleep on the couch, Abe had rejoined them when they decided they both needed to drink away their sorrows. Abe had refused to drink though, said he'd just make sure they were okay. Now he was just sitting and listening to her talk.<p>

"You know I really like Henry."She paused. "No, I love Henry. I don't just like him. I love him,"she repeated. She smiled looking at Henry sprawled out across the couch.

"I'm glad,"he told her honesty. Abe stood up. It was late. "Goodnight detective, feel free to go get in Henry's bed if you want." He told her as he began making his way to his own bedroom.

"Alright,"she mumbled looking at Henry on the couch again.

* * *

><p>"You're not wearing pants,"Henry mumbled. Jo had straddled his waist and was laying on him. His hands had naturally settled on her waist, his fingers grazing her panties.<p>

"I couldn't sleep in jeans,"she told him.

"And on top of me was the best place to sleep?"he pondered. His hands running under the back of her shirt and laying flat against her back. "You're not wearing a bra either,"he commented quietly.

She shrugged. "I was kinda curious." She kissed him, her mouth tasting like wine.

"As to what?"he asked, his lips trailing down her neck.

"As to what you'd do in this situation." Her fingers lazily toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"And?"He leaned back, his hands going back to her hips.

She smiled. "And I have been pleasantly surprised, I wasn't even sure if you'd wake up. You drank a lot, so I figured you'd be out the rest of the night." She had completely unbuttoned his shirt now.

"Somehow, I get the feeling your goal here is not sleep,"he said as she started trac

ing the scar on his chest.

The side of her mouth quirked up. "Maybe,"she said.

"This couch is rather small,"he said casually.

"Are you implying that we should move?"

"Maybe,"he echoed her earlier answer. "It's your decision I suppose."

"Alright,"she stood up pulling him with her by the hand.


	12. A Crime Scene

**Hello again! I'm so so sorry for taking so long this time. I've been busy and procrastinating when I haven't been. Whoops. But hopefully this longer chapter will make up for that. Hopefully. Again, thank you all for all the reviews and everything. You're all great. And to the wonderful guest 'Jessie'. Thank you so much! I will definitely be trying those websites. And just thank you so much. :) Also I'd like to add that I apologize for all the misspellings and everything like that. I try to go over things carefully but sometimes things slip through. I'll try and go back and fix anything that needs fixing the next time I get the chance. (Hopefully this one won't have anything that needs fixing but you never know.) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Henry woke up with an arm draped across her chest, Jo's of course. The clock on the table beside his bed read 6:36. He looked over at Jo, still asleep. He nudged her lightly. She wrinkled her nose at him, a silent message of 'no, I am not getting up'. "It's six thirty,"he whispered leaning closer to his ear. She quickly kicked out a foot, aiming for his shins. "We have to get up, Jo." He grabbed her hand that was laying over his heart and kissed it before getting out of bed.<p>

"You still have to go home and get clothes. We're already going to be late,"he told her finding his own clothes. She mumbled something into the pillows as she rolled over.

Henry leaned down beside the bed fully dressed now. "I don't know where your clothes from last night went though so that could be a problem."

She sighed opening her eyes. "My pants are in your living room with my bra. I don't know what you did with my shirt and underwear seeing as to how you were the one that took those off," she blushed deeply as she said this.

Henry blushed too. "Uh,"he rubbed the back of his neck looking around. "Ah, here." He tossed her shirt and underwear to her, both articles of clothing had been on the floor. "I'm going to go..."he trailed off.

"Take a shower?"Jo supplied as she started pulling her clothes back on. She blushed again when she saw Henry watching her. She cleared her throat, snapping him out of his revere.

"Oh, yes. I'm going to take a shower. Um,"he frowned. "Do you want me to go get your clothes out of the living room or..."he trailed off again.

"I'll go get them,"she told him. He nodded before awkwardly leaving.

* * *

><p>Jo wanted to laugh as she quickly put her jeans back on in the living room, thankfully Abe hadn't been in there. She couldn't say she had had ever pictured this happening. But then she had never imagined that she'd be immortal either. Or that she'd find out Henry was immortal too. Lately, she had been in a lot of situations that she had never imagined, this was the least of her worries. She didn't regret it though, not one bit. Although she couldn't speak for Henry, he didn't seem to regretful either.<p>

And speaking of her worries she had forgotten to ask Henry about Adam last night. All the talk about Henry's past had distracted her. She had been meaning to ask him for a while. For now though, she needed a shower. They could talk about Adam later.

* * *

><p>Henry jumped when Jo stepped into the shower. "Hi,"she said shuffling around him into the stream of water.<p>

"Hi,"was all he said in return.

Jo smiled at Henry looking at her. He was just standing there watching her now. His eyes, going up and down her body, not really settling anywhere. She would have been blushing if the water wasn't so hot. She put her arms on his shoulders and kissed him. "I appreciate the fact that you like me so much that you can just stand there and look at me but its getting a little weird." She joked. He wound his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She looked up at him.

"Gonna let me go?"

"Nope,"he answered kissing her again. His hands had started roaming up and down her body. Her own hands had ended up in his hair. She sighed, they couldn't. She was already late again, they didn't exactly have time for this.

"We have to go to work,"she reminded him, breaking their kiss. He sighed, his hands still running up and down her back. "And, as you pointed out, I have to go home and get more clothes."

He stared at her a minute before kissing her again. "Fine,"he told her stepping away. "I'll be downstairs,"he added stepping out of the shower, leaving her alone in the water.

* * *

><p>Abe regarded Henry curiously as he ate a piece of toast off Abe's plate. His father had several hickeys, at least that he could see. Jo, of course, must have been the cause of them. Abe had already noticed the few pieces of clothing strewn about and the absence of either of the couple asleep in the living room where he had last seen them. "What?"Henry asked him.<p>

He shook his head, he wasn't getting into this. "What is it?"Henry repeated.

He held up his hands. "It's nothing." Which it really wasn't. Henry, it seemed, had finally moved on; whether he realized it or not. He knew Henry would always love Abigail but Abe had always held the small hope that Henry would move on. He had needed to move on, Abe wasn't going to stop him.

Abe still missed his mother at times but he had accepted the way thing were. She wasn't coming back. He had moved on and was happy Henry could finally do so too.

"No, it's not." Henry insisted; and he called Abe stubborn.

"I was just noticing those lovely hickeys you have on your neck,"Abe finally told him, knowing his father would keep pestering Abe until he got it out of him. He smiled at his father's blushing. "Like I said, nothing."

"What's nothing?"The Detective asked walking into the kitchen. She, Abe couldn't help but notice, was completely absent of hickeys. Or at least there were none that he could see.

"Nothing we need to continue having a conversation about,"Henry told her quickly, giving Abe a look.

"Speaking of conversations that need to be continued,"she said looking toward Henry now. "We need to continue our conversation last night. There are still some things I'm in the dark about here."

"Okay. We could talk about it over lunch?"Henry suggested.

She nodded before leaning down to kiss Henry. "I'll see you at the morgue later then. Abe," she gave a small smile in his direction, "is it possible for you to give me another ride? My car is still at the station." She looked at him apoplectically.

He nodded. "Sure, just let me grab my keys and we can go. Oh, and Henry,"He looked toward his father. "You be sure to remember a scarf today." He laughed as Henry put a hand to his neck, barely covering one of the marks. Jo gave them both a confused look but didn't push it.

* * *

><p>Henry couldn't help the smile that creeped up onto his face when he saw Jo walking through the morgue. She sighed when she reached him though. His smile dropped. "There's a body isn't there,"he looked down at the cadaver he currently had his hands in. He had already determined the cause of death to be a heart attack, all that need to be done now was sewing the man's chest back up. He could get Lucas to close up though.<p>

She nodded sadly. "We're gonna have to reschedule that lunch."

"Know anything about the body?"he asked her taking off his bloody gloves.

"No, all I know is the body is in some warehouse on the other side of town." She perked up a bit. "But I do have my car back, so now Abe doesn't have to drive me to work."

Henry rolled his eyes. Abe didn't really mind anyway, he knew. "That's good,"he had to agree though. It certainly wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Jo almost collapsed walking up to the crime scene, which was a first for her. Henry caught her by the arm, keeping her upright. She leaned on him. "What wrong?" He asked very concerned.<p>

There it was, the knife that had killed her, sitting in the victim's chest. Her hand went to her throat again, feeling for wounds that weren't there. Henry asked his question again but she barely heard him. She couldn't answer him anyway, she had started gasping when she realized she had been holding her breath. Henry ushered her further away from the crime scene, away from everybody. He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Jo?" His face was full of concern.

She took a deep breath, not meeting his eyes. "The knife,"she said. She was on the brink of tears. This was ridiculous, she thought. She had never passed out, throw up, or cried at a crime scene; something she was oddly proud of. "The knife, it's the one that," she took another deep breath. Henry looked at her intently. "It's the one that killed me."

He blinked at her then looked back at the body. "Are you sure?"he looked back at her.

"I'd need to see it up close to be one hundred percent sure, but I'm fairly sure now." Hard to forget something like that. She hadn't seen his face but she had seen that knife, she knew what it looked like. If she could see the blade though, that would be best. She looked at the body over Henry's shoulder; he had conveniently blocked most of her view with his body. She couldn't see much from here, could barely see the knife since Hanson was standing in the way.

He nodded. "Why don't you go sit in the car?"he suggested. "I'll tell them you had a family emergency and you needed to go call your sister." When he saw her face he raised an eyebrow. "You almost collapsed and I think they would ask a few question if you suddenly started crying." He pointed out. Jo sighed. As much as she hated it, he was right. They'd ask questions if she started acting weird, questions she couldn't answer.

"Fine,"she surrendered.

He nodded, "Good." She rolled her eyes walking off. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked past the body again though.

* * *

><p>She played Solitaire on her phone while she waited for Henry to return. She had been growing more and more impatient as the minutes ticked by. Solitaire couldn't her attention for more than about ten seconds until her thoughts returned to the body in there. That knife was what kept sticking out in her mind, she knew there was more to it though. It's couldn't be a coincidence could it? That the knife used to slit her throat was the same knife used to murder this man? Couldn't be could it? Was it Adam again or did he chuck it and someone else found it? But then why would he have chucked it? There's was no reason to get rid of a murder weapon if the body disappears and comes back to life.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry sighed getting into the car with Jo. "Well?"she immediately prompted him.<p>

"He died of a stab wound around midnight last night. The knife will be collected as evidence and you can see it later. With crime scene photos,"he added. There hadn't been much else, it had been very clean. He had looked at the knife too, at least what he could see that wasn't in the body. It hadn't looked the least bit familiar to him, which didn't mean a lot. Jo would have to look at it later. But, whether or not Adam had done it was something yet to be seen.

She nodded. "Okay. Now would probably be a good time to give a quick rundown on Adam."She looked over at him worriedly.

"He's been stalking me. He calls me sometimes and talks to me. He says he's the same as you and I, that he's immortal. He says he much older too. He went after you because I had been getting so close to you,"he didn't look at her as he said this. It was his fault. It was completely his fault this had happened to her. He continued though, "I don't know what happened here though. I've no idea if this person was important or if it was even Adam who did it. There's more to this but that's the gist of it,"he finished.

She nodded again. "Okay. Okay, were just gonna have to tread lightly here. See where this goes." She paused. "Do you know what he looks like?"she asked him.

"No, we've never met face to face,"he answered. "Do you?"

"No, when he attacked me he had something over his face." Henry nodded. Of course he did. He seemed very reluctant to show his face to Henry, why exclude Jo.

* * *

><p>Henry put a hand on her cheek when Jo stopped to let him out at the morgue. He looked at her sadly. "Call if you need me,"he told her.<p>

"Okay,"she agreed. He kissed her lightly before getting out.


	13. Blood and Determination

**Oh guys, I am so so sorry for taking so long. Jeez. Just sorry. I feel bad for taking so long here. I've gotten busy with other things and what not. And sorry it's kinda short. ;) I'll update quicker this time I promise (and it'll be a long one).**

* * *

><p>Jo didn't return to work, since she was faking having a family emergency, so she went home instead. She stood in her doorway and sighed. She hadn't bothered to clean up the mess in the living room the last couple of days, had barely looked at it in fact. At the time all she had been worried about was the fact that she was late for work and had to hurry to get some clean clothes on. She hadn't looked at it too closely so it wouldn't start another fit of crying.<p>

Now, she regarded the knocked over table and blood on the floor disdainfully. Taking a deep breath she put the table back in its place and the things on the floor back where they went. She quickly went and got a rag and bleach and began mopping up the blood. She tried in vain to not think about the fact that she was cleaning up her own blood and what had happened that night. "Keep going,"she told herself sternly when her eyes began to sting. Still, she found herself rubbing at her neck every few seconds. It felt still felt unreal sometimes. She almost wished she had a scar. Something real and tangible to let her know this had really happened.

All the blood was gone in a matter of minutes, she threw the rag in a bowl of bleach in the sink. She had never had to clean up a crime scene before, she was always the one looking at them, never the cause of them. Though technically she hadn't been the cause of this one, that had been Adam.

Not knowing quite what to do after that Jo paced. All around her house, the kitchen, the living room, her bedroom, she just kept walking. Maybe she was wrong, she thought hopefully. Maybe the knife wasn't Adam's. Maybe she just overreacted. She didn't though, it was Adam's knife. He had made sure she had seen it before she died, had held it in front of her eyes. Turning it this way and that, before he sliced one long red line across her throat. Thinking about it made her neck itch. At the time she had thought it was to scare her, but now it seemed more purposeful. He wanted her to recognize it.

* * *

><p>Henry scrubbed at his hands while thinking about that knife. It hadn't looked like anything particularly special, what then neither had the gun that had killed Henry the first time. But was it really the knife that killed Jo, for that he would have to take her work for it. Tomorrow she could have a closer look at it though.<p>

Other than the initial stab wound the man had nothing wrong with him, no other injury to speak of. All of his belonging had been taken though. No wallet, no watch, nothing. And no wedding band, which Henry could tell he had had by the tan line on his finger.

There had been no prints on the knife of course. He had heard Hanson say something about it probably just being a robbery gone wrong. Henry had voice pd his doubts to the Detective. Hanson had merely shrugged saying he'd talk to family when the DNA test came back. Other than that there were no leads. There had been nothing at the crime scene, nothing on the body, no witnesses, there were no suspects, there was nothing at all and it was frustrating Henry.

"Hey, Doc. You want me to close this one up?"Lucas asked, snapping him back to the present. He gestured to the cadaver on the table in front of him,

"Yes. Thank you, Lucas,"he told the young man. He had wanted to go home a bit earlier than normal, to check on Jo. He knew he was being a bit overprotective but he felt it was justified considering his, or maybe now 'their', murderous stalker. He knew Jo could take care of herself though. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't die, which Henry couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for despite how it had happened. It had been horrible and done without her knowledge and consent but it was one less thing he had to worry about now. His worry for her was still there though, he doubted it would be going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Jo now sat on the edge of her bed, staring into her closet, wondering if she should pack an overnight bag. She worried again that she was intruding on Henry and Abe's lives. Maybe she should just stay home tonight. The thought scared her though. Even now, in the middle of the day with her gun on her hip, she felt uneasy. The thought of night didn't do anything to help with the anxiety. Henry won't care, but she convinced herself before she could change her mind.<p>

Determinedly, she started shoving clothes into a duffel bag.


	14. Old Photos

**Hi again. Look I only took a week... Sorry about that week long wait though. And thanks for all the reviews and stuff. You guys are awesome. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Jo had just opened the door, ready to go, with her bag slung over her shoulder when she saw Henry standing on her doorstep his hand raised as if he was about to knock.<br>"Hi,"she said taking a step back. She hadn't expected him to come by her house.  
>He half smiled. "Hello. Both Lucas and Hanson told me to tell you that they hope your brother feels better."<br>Jo shook her head. What lie had Henry told this time? "My brother?"  
>He nodded. "Yes, your brother. I told them that his gallbladder burst."<br>Jo nodded. "Kind of ironic considering that my brother has already had his gallbladder removed." It had been about a year ago actually. David had been with Jo at the time and she had driven him to the hospital as he told her he was fine. It had been just about to burst when they got to the hospital.  
>"Huh. " Henry laughed lightly. "Well I hope no one checks his medical records any time soon." She saw Henry notice her bag when his lip quirked up at the corner.<br>She smiled. "Hope it's alright if I stay with you for a while." She looked back into her now dark house. "I didn't really want to sleep here alone." Her smile dropped.  
>"Of course." Henry gently took her bag from her shoulder. He rolled his eyes."As if I would say no."<br>She smiled. She felt a bit better, now knowing Henry would let her stay. She hadn't really thought he would say no either but there was still a little doubt there. She took his hand in hers as she closed her front door. "Thank you,"she told him locking it. Turning around to look at him she said,"For letting me stay with you. Cause you know, you didn't really have to."  
>Henry shook his head as they began to walk. "No. We're in this together. Plus, I would have insisted that you stay with Abe and I anyway what with Adam running around." His grip on her hand tightened.<br>"Really?"She looked over at him.  
>"Really,"he said matter of factly.<p>

* * *

><p>Abe watched Jo as she looked at all the old photos. Abe had pulled out a few photo albums at Jo's request earlier. Now she was looking at pictures of Henry and Abe on the living room floor. Most of them were of Abe or were landscape shots. Henry was rarely willing to have his picture taken. Still, there were quite a few photos of him. Most of which he was cringing in. Jo laughed looking at another one of Henry. "God, did you smile in any of these?"She asked looking at Henry who had become very busy as soon as she had asked to see some old photos. He had returned eventaully though, sitting down in the chair across from where Jo sat on the floor.<br>"No,"Abe told her pointing out another picture of Henry frowning in the album he was looking through. Abe remembered taking that picture. It had been taken at Christmas in 2012, which was why he had a silver bow placed on top of his head. Abe had stuck it there. He didn't look to be in the Christmas spirit though.  
>Jo smiled shaking her head. She pointed at Henry. "One day. I'm going to get you to smile in a picture." She sounded very sure of herself. Abe was willing to bet she would.<br>Henry smiled. "Do you think so?"

* * *

><p>Jo nodded. "Yeah, absolutely." She grinned. No one said anything to that so they all went back to looking at the old photos. Every once in a while Jo would ask a question about one of the pictures. Mostly the questions where 'When?' and 'Where?'. Occasionally there was a 'Who?'<br>Then she got to a picture of Abigail. She stared at it for a long while before she said anything. In the photo Abigail was smiling brightly with her arms wrapped around a young Abe. Jo smiled. Surely Henry was the one that took the picture. "This is Abigail, isn't it?"she said turning the picture around so they could see. It made both the men stop what they were doing and look up.

* * *

><p>Abe nodded. Remembering that photograph. Henry had taken it. He forgot why though. Maybe just to capture the moment? "Yes. That's Abigail,"Henry answered her. He pressed his lips together tightly and went back to looking at his photos, clearly not wanting to discuss this photo like he had the others.<br>Jo looked back at the photo of Abigail sadly. "Sorry,"she said quietly. Abe frowned. There was no need for her to apologize really. She hadn''t done anything wrong.  
>Henry nodded. Abe patted her shoulder gently. "It's fine. You should know what she looks like anyway,"he reassured her.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry frowned. He found he sort of disliked thinking of Abigail now, it brought up a lot of guilt. Though whether he should be or not, Henry didn't know. He had loved Abgail, had continued to love her since she left even. But it wasn't the same anymore, especially after such a long time had passed. He hadn't seen Abigail in fifty years. It seemed reasonable to move on. In fact Abe had been telling him that for forty-five years now.<br>He had moved on, he loved Jo. He was certain. He felt at bit wrong about moving on but he had to admit, it was time for him to. As Abe so often told him, she isn't coming back. Which he couldn't deny. Abigail was long gone now.

Jo had put down the photo album she had been looking at and walked over to where he was sitting. She down on the arm of the chair, putting her feet in his lap. He looked up at her. "Hello."  
>"Hello."She tried to smile. "So how long are you, or maybe we now I guess, going to stay in New York?"she asked rubbing at her throat. Henry had noticed her doing that a lot lately. He wondered if one day that would pass. He knew what she was doing, she was looking for a wound or a scar. Something that meant she was still sane. He had done the same a long time ago. Every few minutes he would touch the scar on his chest, it had felt like it was what kept him sane for a very long time. The reassurance that, yes, this did happen; here's the scar to prove it. He had mostly stopped doing that long ago. But even now, two hundred some years later, he still found himself rubbing at the scar on his chest. She didn't have a scar though, her neck was as unflawed as it had been before. But why did he have a scar and she didn't? Had Adam done something differently?<br>"I can tell you've moved around a lot." She pointed to a picture of the Eiffel Tower.  
>Henry nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "I suppose I forgot to tell you about that yesterday didn't I." He looked up at her again. "I haven't made any plans to go anywhere yet. I like it here." He had been many places over the years but New York remained one of his favorite places. He shrugged. "No need to go anywhere yet anyway. I've only been here for three years."<br>Jo nodded. "How long do you usually stay in one spot?"She sounded so sad. Henry grabbed her hand lightly as she continued. "I mean, how long can we stay in one place before people start to wonder whether or not I'm like a vampire or something?"she worried.  
>Henry squeezed her hand gently. "I usually stay for around five years. Maybe six or more if I dye some of my hair gray."He shrugged. He didn't have it down to an exact science he just left when he felt like it was time to leave. Before New York he had been living in London. While it was his original home, he hadn't enjoyed it much. Abe had been in New York with his girlfriend who would one day become his ex-wife. He had been very alone in London, since he didn't really make friends that easily. So about five years too early he came to back to New York and stayed with Abe. When Abe had told him his wife had left him he had asked if it would be alright if he came ot live with him. The answer had been yes of course.<br>He had loved coming back. He hadn't lived in New York for a long time, he discovered how much he had missed it.  
>Now he's been feeling anxious about leaving again despite not needing to leave for another two years. As much as he hated it he knew Abe was getting older and their time was running short. He wondered how reluctant Jo would be to leave considering that she still had a lot of family. Which made Henry want to ask whether she would try tell her family that she was immortal. It certainly hadn't gone well for him the first time, he couldn't blame her if she said she didn't want to.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry cleared his throat awkwardly. "I have to ask Jo. Are you planning on telling your family about this? Your immortality that is."<br>Jo stared at him. She hadn't even thought about it to be honest. How would she even begin that conversation? Maybe she could just casually slip it into conversation? 'Oh yeah. Works been fine. By the way I became immortal.' "How did you tell Abe?"She looked over at where Abe sat.  
>"He saw me die. When I crawled out of the water, I ran home, got clothes on, and attempted to tell him why my body had disappeared when I died and why I was still alive despite having been shot in the forehead. It wasn't the easiest conversation."<br>"I'll bet." She shrugged. She didn't even know where to start. She rubbed her eye, pulling her hand away from Henry's grasp. "I don't know. I need think about it." She sighed, keeping her hands over her eyes.


	15. Quick, Like a Bandaid

**I'm so so so so sorry. I haven't updated in forever (pun intended). Hopefully I can be forgiven. And as always thank for all the reviews! You guys are too kind. Umm kinda feeling unsure about this chapter but I think I did okay.**

* * *

><p>Jo couldn't sleep. Henry's words were keeping her awake. She hadn't actually thought about telling her family of her new immortality as an option. The thought was ludicrous. How Henry had managed to tell Abe without getting thrown into a psych ward was beyond her.<p>

She knew who she would tell if she did though. Her sister. How would she even begin the conversation though? How would Rosalie even react? Would she believe her? Would she call her crazy? Would she think it was a joke?

Rolling over to face Henry, thoughts of her own immortality quietly floated away and she began wondering what he could be dreaming of. What did two hundred year old medical examiners dream of? Did he dream of Abigail? Did he dream of who he used to be? People he used to know?

* * *

><p>"Henry,"Jo hissed in his ear. "Henry,"she hissed again, shaking him this time.<p>

"What?"He asked sleepily. He had been having such a nice dream and he didn't often have those, now he couldn't even remember what it had been about.

He opened his eyes to find Jo's brown ones looking back at him very intently and somewhat sleep deprived.

"What is it?"He yawned. "What time is it?"He added.

"It's one a.m.,"she answered. "And I think I want to tell my sister Henry."

"Did you go to sleep?"He asked.

"No. That's not the point though. I want to tell Rosalie about my immortality. And yours too if that's okay with you." She looked at him pleadingly.

He swallowed. He didn't really know Rosalie that well. Not at all really. They had only met the once and it had been a very brief conversation, in fact it had barely been a conversation. But it was Jo's sister.

"Do you trust her?"he asked.

"Absolutely,"she answered immediately.

He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he trusted Rosalie but he trusted Jo. If Jo thought they could trusted her then he would go along with it. "Okay. You may tell Rosalie about my immortality. I'd just like to be there when you do it. "

Jo nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Good,"she seemed to be reassuring herself now. "How am I suppose to do this Henry? I mean I can't just go kill myself in front of her, can I?"

"No,"Henry agreed. "I think the best way would be to just tell her."

Jo laughed. "Quick like a bandaid?"

Henry shrugged. "If you want to phrase it that way."

* * *

><p>Nervously, Jo knocked on her sister's front door. No one was home except Rosalie she knew. Her husband was at work and the kids were at school. It would just be Rosalie, Henry, and herself.<p>

She squeezed Henry's hand tightly as she heard the footsteps walking through the house.

Her sister looked at her worriedly as she opened the door but smiled as she said hello. "Hi,"Jo said. "I need to talk to you."

Rosalie smiled. "Does Henry need to talk to me too or does he just want to use my bathroom."

Henry smiled uneasily. "Mostly I'm just her for emotion support."

Rosalie frowned but told them both to come inside.

* * *

><p>She led them both into the kitchen. Jo had looked so nervous though not like she was about to go to shambles like she had the last time she had seen her sister. Henry had just been looking concerned, Rosalie didn't know who for though. Her sister or herself?<p>

Rosalie sat down opposite Jo and Henry with a knot in her stomach. Henry had said that he was here for emotional support. What on earth would anyone need emotional support for? What did Jo want to talk about that required emotional support? It had to be whatever was making Jo act so weird the past few days.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"she looked at her sister. She twisted her wedding ring nervously, a habit she had picked up from Jo when she had worn one too.

Jo took a deep breath as though she was about to speak but didn't open her mouth. Minutes of silence went on before Rosalie decided to repeat herself.

"Okay,"Jo's voice was shaky. "Rosalie, I wanted to tell you that I am immortal. I can't die. When I do, my body disappears and I wake up in the ocean."

"What?"she didn't think she had heard her correctly. She couldn't have heard her correctly.

"I'm immortal."

Rosalie laughed. "That's weird. It keeps sounding like your saying you're immortal."

It was a joke right, Rosalie thought. She should be laughing, right?

"I am,"Jo closed her eyes.

"What?"Rosalie was still half laughing. Oh god. She's finally gone crazy. All that stress form work and Sean dying and everything had finally broken her sister.

* * *

><p>"She's not crazy,"Henry said gently when Jo couldn't bear to repeat her statement.<p>

"That's not possible,"She said, anger creeping into her voice.

Jo and Henry sighed at the same time. "It is,"Jo said. "He's immortal too. He's two hundred years old, Rosalie. "

"Jo, sweetie. I love you, but you can't be immortal. Neither can Henry. It's crazy. There's no such thing,"she spoke gently to her sister.

"Yes, there is." Jo wondered if she was going to be thrown in a psych ward for this. Hopefully Henry wouldn't let that happen though.

"No,"Rosalie shook her head. And somehow that was the straw that broke the camels back.

Jo leapt up. "You know what,"she shouted, "let me prove it to you. Let me prove to you that I am not crazy." She marched over to the counter and riffled around in one of the draws until she found a knife.

She held the knife to her wrist. "No,"Rosalie screamed at her leaping up. "No!"

She looked at Henry across the room, he had turned pale as a sheet.

"Tell her,"she stared at Henry. "You tell her. You tell her and you drive her down there to see me." She took a deep breath. "And bring me some clothes." She looked at her sister. "I'm sorry." The blade was cold against her skin.

Quick like a bandaid, she thought.


	16. I Love You

**Short, yes. But I figured it'd post it anyway. ;)**

She'd have been lying if she said she had never thought about suicide. Her husbands death hadn't been an easy thing. There had been many times she had thought about it. Though, she would have preferred using her gun. She knew that if she was going to do it she didn't want to linger.

But now, that didn't matter because no matter how she died, whether it be by her own hand or by a murderous psychopath's, she would always end up where she was now. In the ocean swimming to shore.

She ended up the same place she had before and this time Henry was waiting for her with clothes and her sister. She took the clothes without a word and starts putting them on watching her sister. Rosalie looked at her like she was scared. Of her? Or for her?

When she had put on the last piece of clothing Rosalie suddenly hugged her. She held on to her tightly. "Sorry about this,"she said. It hadn't been nice but it needed to be done if she was going to understand this. Rosalie had begun crying into her shoulder. She kept saying something Jo couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry about making you do that too,"she looked at Henry over her sisters shoulder.

Henry sighed. "I forgive you,"he said. He didn't look like he was okay and Jo couldn't blame him for that. She'd never want to see him die, even if she knew he would just come back. When Rosalie let go, Jo hugged him too.

"I love you,"he whispered in her ear. As if her heart wasn't already beating fast enough.

"I love you too,"she said quietly before letting go and turning back to her sister. Henry kept hold of her hand though, clutching it like she might disappear at any second.


End file.
